


Crawling Away

by callmearenegade



Series: Above The Clouds Of Pompeii [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Daddy Thranduil, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is growing up and getting bolder; crawling away from his dad at dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling Away

Thranduil sat straight in his chair and overlooked the large sheet of paper they were using to plan the layout for the next weeks party. The season was changing and it was Thranduil had volunteered Mirkwood to host the last party of the current season and the first party of the oncoming season. Thranduil knew the elves from all over would enjoy the beauty of Mirkwood this time of the year. The forest and trees glowed with a sliver sheen that could not be matched. Despite the snow and cold breeze the beauty of the woodland realm could not be matched.

Thranduil sat in his seat as one of the planners discussed the table layout. Legolas sat patiently on his father’s lap. The young blonde toddler has long since started to sit on his own and was starting to crawl now. With that being known, he still never left his father. He only ever wandered to the end of train of his father’s robe and never further. Though, Thranduil could see his young prince growing bolder with each passing day. His son would crawl to the guards and the maids now, though he couldn’t stand to be held by many of them for long. Legolas was very particular about who would be permitted by him to hold him and who he would crawl too, though he would crawl to anyone once. The knowledge made Thranduil quake in fear. Thranduil didn’t fear when Legolas would crawl to his trusted guards or advisers, but feared his son- his trusting, young, beautiful baby- crawling to someone who would harm him. It always made Thranduil cling to Legolas a little harder when the thought invaded his mind.

Thranduil listened to the planners discuss table arrangements, how many tables would be needed here to have both sides be symmetrical, how many short tables would need to be put together for the long one. They were getting too invested in their love for their work to involve Thranduil. The king took this time to look at his child who sat scribbling on a spare piece of paper. The baby had yet to draw much that looked like anything, but Thranduil still enjoyed them all the same. He gave his son a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Legolas stopped his drawing and looked up at his father with shining eyes and a smile.

“ King?” one of the planners spoke. Thranduil’s eyes shot to the dark haired planner. He quickly placed another soft kiss to the blonde prince’s head before fully facing the planners.

“ How many elves are we expecting at the main table?” One of the planner continued. Thranduil nodded for a moment as he thought.

“ 40 for this party, 100 for the next.” He stated positively as Legolas began to squirm in his lap.

“ So this table will need to be extended for the next party” the dark haired planner mumbled to the others as he pointed.

“ That will throw off the symmetry.” the other interjected.

Legolas continued to squirm as the king looked down at him. Legolas’ stumpy baby arms were reaching over the arm of the wooden chair to show his want to be placed on the floor. Thranduil quickly grabbed the baby and placed him on the stone floor next to him. He watched as Legolas grabbed the bottom of his robe and crawled under the table, a wide smile on his face.

The planners had yet to decide on a way to place the tables for either party and Thranduil was losing his patience and his strength. He hadn’t planned a party in many years- since his wedding, he thought back- and he had never planned a party by himself. He left the duties to his wife who enjoyed it more than him. He liked to dress for the party, he could decide on center pieces and menus, chose wines, but he loathed many other parts of the process; specifically he hated choosing layouts with planners with conflicting views who were all taking their job much too seriously. Thranduil sighed.

“ Gentlemen,” he called their attention, “ Lunch shall be arriving to us soon. Let us pack this away” He indicated the layout paper - still free of any permanent marks- “ And continue this up with clear minds after.” He finished. The planners nodded and agreed with their king before one of them meticulously rolled the paper.

The large wooden door was quickly pushed open as maids carrying the lunch plated waltzed in. The maids quickly made their way to the king, though he was the farthest from the door. The food tray was placed in the center of the table, a small plate placed in front of Thranduil before the planners. Thranduil quickly requested a wine to go with the lunch; he had lost much patience with these planners and the slight gentleness the wine made him feel would make this meeting more bare able. A maid bowed before going to retrieve the wine. Another maid placed wine glasses in front of the diners. Her eyes smiled at Thranduil before her eyes fell to the kings lap in search for the prince.

“Where is the prince?” She asked the king. He smiled before Legolas dashed from below the table. The prince had crawled done the table and came out from under it closer to the door than expected. The maid sent for wine reentered the room, the wine bottle in her hands as she read the label. Her green eyes focused on the bottle and did not see the young prince crawling on the floor. Her calf hit something before she began to tumble forward. Her elf reflexes had her catching herself on the table easily, but the wine bottle had shifted and fallen from her delicate hands. The bottle had been easily caught by one of the maids by the time Thranduil had fully realized what had happened.

“ Legolas!” The father shouted worried and quickly shot from his chair to collect his child. The child looked up at his father confused, lips pouted slightly.

“ Are you alright?” Thranduil quickly turned to the maid who Legolas had tripped. She shook her head and chuckled at the king. She walked to the king and the young prince in his arms and gently pinched the little elf’s cheeks and he let out a squeal of delight. Thranduil let out a sigh of relief before he sat back down for lunch, Legolas firmly in his arms.

“ You cause many disasters for a little baby, little leaf.” The King murmured to the baby in his lap, a smile plastered on his lips as he placed his nose against his babies head to hide it. Legolas pulled food off the kings plate as Thranduil ate his lunch and drank his wine- a large amount of it.

As soon as lunch was completed the king and the planners quickly got back to work- or perhaps attempted too, as nothing was being accomplished. The group had sat in the hall another hour and they still had nothing accomplished. One planner was arguing two long tables, another argued several small, the third perfectly reflected how Thranduil felt as he placed his forehead against the wall and took a deep breath.

Legolas had remained on his fathers royal lap, playing with the soft fabric of the robe he wore, playing with the ends of his fathers hair, even chewing - more like gumming- the rings that adorned his fathers fingers. Thranduil hadn’t known many children, but he knew that Legolas’ patience was greater than most, but the baby still got impatient, as he was now. Legolas was tugging his fathers robe, trying to get his attention. Thranduil was quick to give the attention to his son as he felt the insistent tugs on his chest. Legolas leaned down, over the carved armrest of the chair, wanting to be placed on the floor. Thranduil wouldn’t- despite his want to mollify his son-place his son on the floor again after the near disaster he caused earlier. He softly picked up Legolas, and placed the child on his shoulder, hoping the new position and view of the world would calm the child for enough time. Legolas did in fact sit calmly, though only for about a minute. He gummed Thranduil sliver circlet crown for a moment, but quickly decided he wanted to move and started to shift his weight down and off of Thranduil’s left shoulder. The king sighed and removed the energetic baby from his shoulders.

“ What am I going to do with you?” He whispered in a high pitch to the baby on his lap before giving him a tickle on the stomach. The king soon regretted the action as the baby’s squirming became more persistent.

Legolas squirmed against his fathers strong persistent grip, his weight shifting from one direction to the next, body wriggling. He just wanted to move, as much as he loved sitting on his fathers lap, he just wanted to move and sit elsewhere for a moment. He noticed the large table and leaned forward to grab the edge of it with chubby hands, gripping it tightly and pulling himself toward it.

Thranduil loosened his grip on his son, allowing him to pull himself toward the table. Legolas pulled his torso onto the table, one short baby leg trying to hitch up on the table to pull himself up. Thranduil watched Legolas in amusement before grabbing him and placing him gently onto the table. Legolas let out a loud baby shriek and clapped his hands as he sat on the table. Thranduil smiled at his son before softly clapping his hands in front of the prince, the babies hands gripping at his dads hands. Legolas gripped a single finger of his fathers in one of his chubby hands, holding them with all his strength before flailing his arms and moving his dads arms. Thranduil chucked at the blonde baby before swinging his hands back and fourth in a U shape as Legolas gripped his finger.

Legolas let go of the king’s finger while turning his body to watch the elves at the end of the table. Thranduil followed his sons gaze and found the planners arguing again. He looked at his son, judging if he was a safe distance from the edge of the table, before standing and striding over to the planners in the hope of his aide leading to accomplishments. He stood tall, looking at the light markings on the paper as to the layout of the tables. Thranduil leaned over the paper, his platinum hair flowing over his shoulder and the paper.

Legolas spotted his father, eyes widening, and hurriedly crawled in the direction of the blonde hair he knew belonged to his father. The child crawled, slightly bunching the paper as he went, causing a slight scratching to be heard throughout the room. Thranduil ignored the sound, as well as the bickering among the planners, and the slight baby sized shadow he could see through his hair.

Legolas sat down in front of the blonde curtain of his fathers hair, waiting for his attention. Legolas reached a chubby hand to grip a strand of hair when Thranduil ignored him and tugged on it. The kings head slowly rose to face the baby whose eyes lit up and mouth smiled when he dad looked at him. The baby smiled for a moment before blowing a raspberry at his father. Thranduil couldn’t stop the smile from hitting his lips before he blew another back at the prince, the baby screeching with joy.

“ We have to move you, little prince. You are in our way.” One of the planners spoke. The kings eyes shooting a look to the planner who said the words. He was a prince, he was never in the way. The same planner leaned forward to place the child in his arms as to remove him from the paper when Thranduil shot the elf a glare that could kill and scooped the child into his arms himself.

“ Perhaps, my son was onto a marvelous idea.” Thranduil stated as he looked at where his child had sat on the paper. It was far to the right of the tables that were lightly sketched. The king considered the layout of his kingdom and where the tables would be sat, the area much to crowed for the parties and much too boring. East of that spot had perfect potential, the king thought.

“ The area you consider for the party will never work, but perhaps if we moved it east? To the ledge.” Thranduil stated as he pointed to the map that hung on the wall. The planners looked at him skeptically. Thranduil rolled his eyes.

“ The ledge could be the host of the main table, it could overlook the other tables and the performance platform but not be segregated. The ledge would be perfect.” Thranduil explained in a baby voice while facing Legolas, who blew raspberries at his father again.

The planners thought for a moment.

“ It would allow for symmetry and the tables set up in the way you would prefer.” one of the planners whispered to the others. They nodded before drawing the table layout on the paper.

“ So, what about center pieces?” Thranduil sassed.

*

Thranduil sat at the head of the table, 39 other elves sat around him. Many of his people sat in tables in view, all enjoying merry conversation, drinks, and entertainment. He wore long silk robes of a icy green, a crown of white twigs with pine needles sat royally on his head. His young prince sat patiently in his lap, wrapped in small robes of the same color as his fathers, no crown yet on his royal head. Legolas could be seen stealing food from his fathers plate and his face was covered in the cake the company had eaten for desert. Thranduil smiled at the young prince before wiping the food away with a spare napkin.

Thranduil had been enjoying watching the elves that surrounded him enjoy the dinner, many smiling, a few dancing. He was listening to the music one of his elves were playing from the performance platform when one of the elves on his left caught his attention, telling a wild story of adventures and encounters with a funny human.

Legolas had sat patiently in his fathers lap during the dinner, but now was curious as to what was around him. He shifted his weight and leaned toward the table in front of him. He had quickly realized that the table was much more fun to crawl on than the floor, he could see more, interact with more people, he didn’t want on the floor much anymore. Legolas tried to pull his body onto the table before Thranduil instinctively pulled the young child into his chest. The baby continued to squirm in his grip with small sounds of insistence being emitted from his mouth. The king peered down at the little blonde and kissed his head. He watched as Legolas reached forward trying to grab the table, little arms not quite reaching, before the child looked up at his father with pleading baby eyes. Thranduil looked down the length of the table to check for any silverware, when none was seen, he sat his son on the table before turning back to the elf telling his story.

Legolas sat at the edge of the table for a moment, before turning and crawling down the table. A few elves looked confused at the child, many ignored him, a few cooed at him when they noticed him. Legolas kept crawling all the same, table cold under his hands. He turned and looked at the elves around him occasionally, stopping to stare at a few before continuing on.

Legolas stopped at stared at a thin elf, his shirt a dark blue, a silver headband on his forehead, his eyes a gentle mocha color. The elf was not a royal or especially high ranking, but a trusted person to Lord Elrond- who sat to the elf’s left- and to Thranduil by that fact. Lindir was sitting, chatting quietly with the high ranking Rivendell guard to his right, when Legolas stopped to observe him. Lindir’s long chocolate hair was tucked behind his shoulders except for two thin braids the hung in front of his shoulder, the rich brown contrasting against the blue hue of his shirt.

Legolas took a liking to this elf and crawled closer to the edge of the table in front of him. He reached a tiny hand forward to grab the brown braid of Lindir. Lindir turned his head to spot the young blonde baby who was reaching for him. His eyes widening in confusion. Legolas continued to lean forward to grab the braid. Suddenly the prince was falling forward, off the table. Lindir reached for the child with reflexes only gained by raising 3 children. Legolas fell into the brunets strong but gentle hands, his baby hand managing to grab the braid and unintentionally pulling it. Both the child and the elf let out a squeak of surprise. The adult elf held the baby in front of him, afraid to move him. The young prince continued to play with the braid, fingers pulling at it.

The squeak alerted Lord Elrond; the old wise ruler of Rivendell, to the scene next to him. He chuckled as Lindir looked at him, eyes wide, lips in a tight line of worry. The lord laughed, his eyes settling on the familiar blonde prince. He smiled at the prince, his hand rising and squeezing his chubby baby cheeks. Legolas squealed in delight before letting go of Lindir’s braid and grabbing at the lords large hands. The lord smiled again, the baby pulling his hand toward his mouth. Lord Elrond’s mouth pursed, making kissing noises toward the baby.

“ You’re such a little cutie.” The lord cooed at the baby when he pulled his hand away. His eyes met with Lindir, sending him a wave of approval that calmed him. Thranduil was well aware of his sons wondering and will not behead Lindir for having him.

With Elrond’s attention now elsewhere, Legolas turned back to the brunet elf who held him, the little prince reached for his braid again. Lindir looked at the little blonde he was still hold out before him, and quickly readjusting the baby to sit on his lap, the princes back against his chest, his arms holding the child gently. The baby continued to hold his braid, even putting it in his mouth at one point. Lindir laughed and smiled at the adorable prince. The baby looked up at the elf, his blue eyes meeting brown eyes. Lindir blew a raspberry at the elf baby who responded with a loud laugh. Lindir looked around for any signs that he had disturbed dinner, when none was found he continued to play with the small child.

Lindir had helped raise both twins and Arwen and he had to admit he missed little children. He missed baby laughs. He missed baby hands and the smell of baby. Although, Lindir did not miss the long nights of crying and feeding and changing. He could never remember - in his many years- seeing an ugly baby. He’d watched the twins grow more and more identical each day, watched Arwen toddle around, both were adorable; but Legolas’ cuteness had little match. He was in the chubby cheek stage, his ears slightly too big for his head still, and his mouth holding few teeth- if any at this point. Lindir couldn’t help but fawn over the cute baby.

The baby sat contently on the elf’s lap, fingers pulling at the material of his shirt, playing with the rings on his fingers. Lindir much enjoyed the baby’s patience and ability to sit still. Lindir had handled the twins- though well behaved as they were- while they flailed and cried, unable to contain themselves as Legolas was. Legolas thought highly of the elf who held him gently, much liking him. Many other elves he had crawled to were impatient, told him off when he pulled their hair or chewed on their rings. This elf was kind and patient, and of course Lord Elrond approved, so this elf must be nice, Legolas decided.

*

Thranduil had lost track of time with the theatrical story telling of the elf. Every detail pulling his attention, he felt as if he was in the moment himself. When story ended the king fell back to reality with a great fall. Not only had he lost track of time, he lost track of his son. How does one lose their child!? Thranduil couldn’t find an answer. He was in a minor state of panic and anxiety as his eyes searched the table space for his son. His eyes couldn’t find the green robes of his son anywhere. He would have panicked full out, calling for guards to search the whole grounds if he hadn’t felt the energy of his son and it’s closeness. He had always thought the draw mothers and father said they felt toward their child was a lie, it wasn’t until he had Legolas he understood the feeling.The light weight of another energy around you that pulled you toward it as it emitted. Still, Thranduil continued to worry and search the crowd for his son, listening for the sound of a baby laugh of squeal and he could not find one.

Thranduil sat tall in his chair and cleared his throat. The slight ringing of elven voices conversing quickly silenced, many sets of eyes trained on him. He felt slightly embarrassed, but his royal status has taught him to keep his composure.

“ Does anyone know the location of my son?” he spoke calmly. Elrond chuckled under his breath, Lindir’s eyes widened and his head bowed to look at the small blonde baby in his lap. Legolas squealed as if he knew all were looking for him, Thranduil’s ears quickly caught the sound, eyes finding the source. He made a hand motion communicating his want for Lindir to bring his son to him.

Lindir quietly stood, holding the baby close to his chest as he walked the length of the table to its head. The king of Mirkwood sat tall as Lindir walked up to him, Lindir’s confidence fake as he faced the royal. Thranduil smiled at his son when he got to him. The baby flailing in the brunet elf’s arms, eager to get back to his father. The blonde royal held his arms out for his son and Lindir was quick to return him. The father held his son above his head, bringing his back down quickly to kiss his cheeks before holding the child so the babies head rested against his neck.

“ How many problems did you cause, little leaf?” the king jested at the baby in an affectionate tone.

Lindir looked upon the scene and smiled. He would never doubt the kings love for his son, but if he ever did, that display would have shot an arrow through them. He could see the light and love in the kings eye. The genuine smile this king held was nothing short of contagious to any who viewed it.

“ He was no problem, King Thranduil. He is very well behaved.” Lindir assured, before bowing and preparing to leave.

“ Thank you, Lindir. I much appreciate your patience and your watchful eye over my son.” Thranduil confessed to the elf. His eyes honest as Lindir turned to face him.

“ It was my pleasure. I would be willing whenever it it necessary.” Lindir assured the king, a wide smile on his face. He smiled at the prince, gave an exaggerated wave and “goodbye”, before turning and making his exit. He did not miss the baby babble behind him as he left.

The prince sat quietly on his fathers lap, head resting against the safe chest of his father. He soon quieted into sleep as the excitement had weighed heavy on his little shoulders. Thranduil smiled when he felt the energy of his son quiet and lull. He looked down at the blonde baby whose fist had clung onto his robe and wrapped him up in the spare end of his robe. He softly stroked the small back of the child as the festival quieted and ended. When most of his table had emptied, the king excused himself for the night and carried the resting child - and his own heavy body- to his chambers.

When he arrived to the expansive chambers, he unwrapped the prince from his robes and gracefully laid the child on the kings impressive bed. He softly and slowly pulled the robes off his baby, placing them in the washing pile- as they were stained with dessert- before placing the sleeping baby into his crib. He stood over the baby in the crib. The king ran a soft finger over the chubby cheeks of the baby before covering him with the soft blankets. He stared at the snoozing blonde for another moment.

“ So much like your mother, you are, my son.” He struggled, voice full of affection and pain when it was released. “ The social beacon of the party. She would wonder off just like you and I would lose her, just like you.” He sighed into the crib.

“ Was it not just yesterday that you could not bare to be parted from me? Now you crawl away and out of my sight. It will only be a matter of time before you leave me, my son.” He choked, words becoming harder to say as he fought around the lump in his throat.

“ It will be the day I dread for the rest of my days. I dread being parted from you, my little leaf.” He sobbed. His eyes dropping a few tears as he thought of his little son, his gift, his life, leaving him - whether for a short time or longer- and dreaded it.

Thranduil leaned over the railing of the crib, the wood pressing against his chest, to place a gentle kiss against the baby’s head before pulling away.

“ Daddy loves you, Legolas.” He whispered voice full of love and sadness. The king unwillingly went to bed, fearing any more time passing. One day closer he would be to the day his son leaves, but one day closer till they were reunited again with the fallen mother. That would be the thought to hold to, the thought he held on to as he drifted away.


End file.
